Code Geass: The Past, Present, and Future
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: Lelouch and Kallen are both flung back in time following the zero requiem to the year 2017 a.t.b. before the Black Rebellion. Using both of their current knowledge , can they free Japan from the Britannia and fix their past mistakes, or are they doomed to repeat them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 1: Prologue to Rebirth

Lelouch snapped out of his somber train of thought when his victory procession suddenly came to a stop. "What is that?" Cried Jeremiah Gottwald

A lone figure blocked the path of the procession. Almost immediately the crowd recognized the figure as the self-proclaimed knight of justice, Zero. But Lelouch knew that under that mask was really his childhood friend and rival Suzaku Kururugi. To bring peace and atone for his past Suzaku would kill Lelouch. Once he was dead, the world would come together to recover from his rule. For once, the nations of the world would commit to united collaboration, rather than compete with one another.

The knightmares guarding the convoy opened fire. Had the target of their fire been any ordinary man he would've been torn to shreds. However, Suzaku was no ordinary man. The geass placed upon his mind forced him to survive, no matter the odds or circumstances. Suzaku dodged, his geass forcing his body to evade each shot with superhuman speed.

"Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper!" Ordered the Knight of Orange as a hidden blade shot out of his sleeve.

Jeremiah charged forward, swinging his blade in an arc towards Suzaku. However, Suzaku's geass drove him on once again and leapt over Jeremiah at the last moment. He continued forward, pushing himself off Jeremiah's back with his foot for momentum and launching himself in the air towards Lelouch's transport.

Suzaku leapt past Nunnally, then Schniezel, then he was right in front of Lelouch, drawing his sword for the final blow.

"Fool!" Lelouch shouted as he began to pull out his hidden firearm. Then he hears it, a gunshot, this also confused Suzaku, who stopped his sword from piercing Lelouch's heart to figure out what's going on.

Lelouch looks around for what the gunshot might have struck and what he sees makes his blood go cold. Kallen has a bullet wound in her heart, blood pouring out , coating her prison cloths red, her skin was beginning to turn white.

" KALLEN!" Lelouch screams, surprising Suzaku. He dropped his firearm and bounds off of his float and runs towards the area where Kallen is being detained and unlocks her restraints. Her body falls into Lelouch's waiting arms. Lelouch kneels on the ground and lays Kallen on the ground, tear welling up in his eyes.

Her skin was starting to go cold and when Lelouch tryed to get a pulse but couldn't get one. Lelouch had to face it, Kallen was dead, nothing could change that now.

Lelouch was filled with anger, his blood boiling. He stood up, his clothes and hand covered in Kallens blood and looked to where the shot was fired and he saw... pink.

'Oh son of a...' Lelouch thought angrily, his eyes growing wide.

There standing by the railing wearing a solider''s uniform with the helmet removed, stood his younger half-sister Euphemia li Britannia.

"EUPHEMIA!" Lelouch yelled and pointed at the pink headed princess, getting everyone to stare where he was pointing, even Suzaku starred at her, "You shall not go unpunished! Men! Restrain her and bring her to a prison cell, Jeremiah go with them and use your special power."

Lelouch watched as 4 men clad in full body armor tackled his sister and carried her of, kicking and screaming like a mad-man. Jeremiah tailed behind them silently.

Lelouch turned his attention to Zero.

"ZERO!" Lelouch bellowed, startling Suzaku and the people watching, who were transfixed on Euphemia. Zero looked down at Leloouch and he continued,"KILL ME!"

Zero picked up Lelouch's gun that he dropped and pointed it at Lelouch. Another shot rang out and Lelouch fell backwards. He had been shot in his forehead. Lelouch's vision went blank. Lelouch fell on top of Kallen's corpse, blood pouring from his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

**World of C**

Lelouch awoke in an endless bright white room, his head was throbbing with immense pain. He was, for lack of a better world, _livid _at the moment.

"God damn it, where the hell am I!?" Lelouch cursed, still struggling to get back on his feet. There was a mysterious voice that spoke and startled him.

"Well 'Demon Emperor', let me answer your question. You are in the World of C, the collective unconsciousness of mankind."

Lelouch whirled around to see a young woman who couldn't be any older than 20 years of age. She had long, bright red hair that fell all the way to her hips. Her eyes were a sky blue and she had the facial details of C.C.

"Who are you!?" Lelouch questioned, trying to get answers.

A grin spread across the woman's face as she starred at Lelouch.

"Me," She said, a smirk still plastered on her face," I am **Mirallen, **a messenger from God appointed to be your guardian, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Mirallen took a deep breath, the smile now replaced by a look of seriousness. She took a deep breath and held up her hand, a picture of Kallen appeared on her palm. She was lying on the ground, unconscious and surrounded by dozens of dead Japanese. Clovis's Royal Guard stood around her, pointing their weapons at her, ready to fire.

"This is the Shinjuku Ghetto in the year 2017 of the Imperial Calendar, to be precise, it is the day you obtained your geass, Lelouch."

Clovis's Royal guard opened fire, filling Kallen with bullet. With that the picture fizzled and disappeared.

"KALLEN!" Lelouch screamed, his face had the look of horror. He turned to Mirallen's face, fire burning in his eyes, "What happened to her!"

Mirallen had a sad look on her face, "Lelouch, this is what will happen if you don't accept God's offer."

"What!? God has an offer for me!"

"That's why he sent me... Deep down you wish you had done thing's differently, changed the path you took. God heard you and decided to grant your wish."

"But that doesn't explain why Kallen is there!" Lelouch screamed, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lelouch. God decided to give her a second chance to, but this time it was to save you from embarking down the path that you did, essentially trying to save your life. I told her when she came here that she could go back to the past to save your life, telling her that she will lose her name, her family, and friends. Essentially that woman you saw was not Kallen Stadtfeld, but a teenager without a name, home, or assets in general."

At this Lelouch was able to pull himself together and asked Mirallen "So what did your 'God' grant me?"

"An option, you can go back, change your mistakes, _and_ save Kallen, or you can stay here and let the image of what I just showed you come true... It's your choice Lelouch."

Lelouch knew what he was going to say and with confidence in his voice he replied, "Mirallen, I accept your 'God's' offer, I'll go back to fix my mistakes, I will save her damn it!"

At this Merallen smiled "Excellent!, you are indeed interesting, please go back and surprise us will you, it is awfully boring watching the same old time line over and over again. Bye Lelouch, I'll see you _in your dreams..._"

With that a trapdoor opened under him and Lelouch fell into the deep dark endlessness...

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Code Geass: The Past, Present, and Future! Now, I actually took The Second Coming of Lelouch and saved it for another time... Don't worry I'll repost it later when I have it more worked out and further along in the plot. Now, I would like to say that I would like your opinion, I have 3 questions to ask you,**

**1. Would you like Nunnally to be a badass**

**2. Would you like for Kallen to have a geass**

**3. Would you like for Clovis to live**

**I honestly have put many, MANY hours into writing this, since I start writing on lined paper and then edit and copy it to the computer, it takes awhile, I can honestly say that this is one of my most hardest worked on projects in my entire life. By the way, this is going up the day before my birthday, which is September 12th, so you guys are super lucky cause I gonna strive to get another chapter done by the end of the month because I always update right before holidays or special occasions because god knows that you would rather read fan-fiction then talk to your family. I try my best to post once a month and if I can't then I am busy with life so don't grill me on that if a chapter is a little late.**

**Please review, good or bad, it will help me become a better writer which means better content for you. :3**

_**Mr. Indigo commands you... Review!**_

**P.S. Sorry about the short chapter I am getting ready for the next chapter, which is probably going to be twice as long. :)**

**Edit: Cliff-hangers are jerks aren't they :) If your wondering about why the hell Euphemia is there it will all be explained next chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Shinjuku Ghetto 2017 a.t.b.**

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all of you bastards... die!"

"He he he, yes, your highness!"

...

Lelouch opened his eyes, the look of malice was plastered on his face. 'Kallen I swear if they even touch you, I will personally execute them myself.'

Lelouch followed this extremely messed up and sobering thought by taking a good look at his surroundings. He was standing in a filthy warehouse, there were dozens of Japanese and Britannian bodies strewn all over the floor. Even after all these years, Lelouch still despised his half-brother for this, the senseless slaughter oh hundreds if not thousands of unarmed civilians.

Lelouch spotted Kallen's unconscious body to the right of him sitting against the wall. There was a large bruise on the side of her head and a bullet wound in her leg leaking blood on the floor. Lelouch grabbed the sleeve of his school uniform and ripped it off, tying it around Kallen's leg to slow the bleeding.

Wait, uniform...

Lelouch looked at his cloths, surprised to see that he was in the uniform that he always wore at Ashford Academy. Lelouch looked back at the corpses and staring down he sees a familiar line haired woman lying on the ground, a bullet lodged firmly in her skull.

"C.C." Lelouch muttered to himself, allowing a small smirk to appear on his face, "Hmpf, troublesome witch."

Lelouch bent over his contractor's body and seeing his reflection in her blood, he willed his geass to activate. His left eye immediately turned red and Lelouch willed his geass to deactivate. Much to his surprise, it worked and his left eye went back to it's original violet color.

'It appears that my geass has been altered to it's original state, before I developed Geass Runaway' Lelouch thought to himself, a serious look now visible on his face.

Even though he had his geass, he still had a major problem, Kallen was wounded and needed medical assistance soon or she would die. Lelouch also wanted help the terrorists fighting in the ghetto, his future 'Black Knights'. He knew that Villetta Nu would be arriving at the warehouse soon. A member of the purist faction under the command of Jeremiah Gottwald...

Wait... that was it... Jeremiah was his answer. Lelouch planned to get Jeremiah to join his forces eventually, so why not now while the opportunity is presenting itself.

A smile formed on Lelouch's face as the wall in front of him exploded.

' Right on time' Lelouch thought as he threw himself in front of Kallen, shielding her from flying dust and debris. When the thick dust cleared, Lelouch turned around to see a Britannian Sutherland standing where the warehouse wall once stood, it's scanner a bright green as it scanned the room for living lifeforms.

"You there, boy!" A familiar female voice called from inside the Sutherland, pointing the machines large rifle directly at Lelouch, " What happened here, why is a Britannian student in a place like this?!"

Lelouch replied to her almost immediately, "You know, you should never point a gun at a prince."

"What!" that was Villetta's response to him, shock and fear in her voice.

Lelouch smiled, this was all part of his plan, he had to play a prince for now but soon he would have 2 members of the purist faction by his sides as he burned Britannia to the ground. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his family's emblem, a keepsake given to him by his mother. He held it out away from his body and towards the Sutherland.

"I am the 11th prince Lelouch Vi Britannia!" He bellowed in a loud and imperious voice, "I will not tolerate such behavior towards a prince! If you do not believe my story then the slip of paper which I hold will prove my Identity!"

Lelouch heard the Sutherland shut down and saw a mocha-skinned woman climb down from the knightmare to face him, a pistol was held tightly in her hand.

"Don't move," she ordered, her face expressionless, "I'll come and check your I.D. myself."

Lelouch was in no position to argue, although he could use geass, he didn't want to overuse it and develop a Geass Runaway. Besides, he decided to use it later to make sure Villetta never told anyone about his identity.

Villetta walked up to Lelouch and grabbed Lelouch's emblem out of his hand. For a solid minute Lelouch noticed no changes to her deminer as she looked at the paper but then her face became the look of horror and fear as she lowered her gun.

'Checkmate,' Lelouch thought confidently, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Villetta Nu stared at the document in her hand with shock and fear. A silver bird stood on top of a golden lions shoulders, a Union Jack covered the back of the picture. A green serpent lay on the bottom of the Lion's feet with carefully inscribed words stitched into it's skin, they read 'Vi Britannia'.

This kid was royalty and Villetta knew it, the family emblem she was given was more then enough proof for her. Even worse for her, she pointed a gun at said prince twice. Where there was a chance for her before, it was officially gone the second she pulled her pistol on the prince. There wouldn't even be a trail, just an execution.

Her face went a ghostly white when this information sunk into her head. She gave the prince back his family emblem and bowing to the prince, tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry, your highness..."

He interrupting her, saying, "You are forgiven Villetta, I wont hold it against you because I would have done the same thing. But please drop the nobility bullshit, if you're going to stick around just call me Lelouch."

Villetta rose from her bow and was pleasantly surprised by this and decided not to question the matter any further.

"So... Lelouch, what do yo-," she was again cut off by the young prince, who raised his hand and said to her.

"Villetta, what I want you to do is see this red-haired woman behind me?"

Villetta looked behind the prince and seeing a red-haired woman sitting against the warehouse wall, she nodded.

"Good," Lelouch said, the smile gone from his face and replaced by a stern look, "she is my fiance and sadly, the Britannian military mistook her for a terrorist and shot her in the leg." He paused for a moment to let Villetta understand the information he was giving her and then continued, "What I want you to do is grab the medical pack in your Sutherland and treat her leg properly. If she dies so help me god I will hang you on a flagpole."

Stunned by this threat Villetta stood in stunned silence, trying to regain her composure.

"Furthermore, I require your Knightmare key, I need to make a very important personal call."

Villetta, who by this time had regained her composure, tossed Lelouch the Sutherland's keys, which he eagerly caught with a smirk on his face."

"Lelouch the code number is X-G-2-1-G-2-D-4"

With that Villetta ran to her cockpit and grabbed her emergency medical kit (which she always brought with her on missions) and jumping from the Sutherland, she ran over to the red-haired woman to inspect her leg.

* * *

Lelouch climbed into Villetta's Knightmare and put the key he acquired into the ignition and booted up the Sutherland's features. Lelouch input the code Villetta gave him and dozens of blue friendly dots filled the screen. Lelouch looked through the blue dots, looking for Jeremiah's Knightmare and once he had found it he proceeded to press the 'call' button.

'With this Jeremiah," Lelouch smirked, "you are mine."

* * *

Jeremiah was furious. It all started when Prince Clovis ordered the liquidation for the Shinjuku Ghetto, he never liked the murder of the innocence but he grit his teeth and ignored his men laughing as they murdered countless Elevens in cold blood. But now Jeremiah found himself chasing a red Glasgow through the ghetto, slowly losing his patience with the outdated 3rd generation frame. He launched his slash harkens at the Glasgow but missed the frame when it jumped up into the air and landed behind him.

"Will you just die!" Jeremiah yelled and turning himself around he fired and volley of bullets from his rifle.

The Glasgow raced further into the ghetto with Jeremiah hot on her tails, he was about to fire his rifle again but stopped himself when he noticed that there was an incoming call from Villetta. Jeremiah contacted Kewel on his radio and ordered, "Kewel! The red Glasgow is headed towards your location, eliminate it!"

"Yes sir!" was the only response.

Jeremiah smiled, he knew he could always count on Kewel for assistance.

Jeremiah accepted the incoming call and was met by someone who he would have never thought he would ever see again in a million years.

"Prince Lelouch!" Jeremiah shouted at the screen, causing Lelouch to smile.

"That's right, Jeremiah. I Believe it has been a good 7 years since that last time we talked."

"My prince, what would you request of me?"

"This is why I like you Jeremiah, you know exactly what I want."

"Of course, my prince"

"Jeremiah, I am sending you a set of coordinates now, I will be waiting for you Jeremiah, don't fail me."

"Of course my prince, I will be there as soon as possible."

At that the call was terminated and the black screen had a set of coordinates on it which Jeremiah hurriedly entered into the scanner. A few moments after entering the coordinates a red 'X' appeared on his radar.

'Please hold on, my prince,' Jeremiah thought to himself, moving his Knightmare towards the marked point on his radar, 'I will not let you down.'

* * *

Lelouch cleared the code from the Knightmare's computer as well as clearing all evidence that he was there and booted down the Knightmare frame, knowing he would need the energy for later on. He pocketed the key and opened the cockpit hatch and climbed down back to the blood-stained floor of the warehouse where Villetta was waiting for him, leaning against the Sutherland's leg.

"How is she?" Lelouch questioned, worry in his voice.

Villetta closed her eyes and smiled, "Lelouch," she replied, completely calm, "Your lady friend is fine, it was only a flesh wound, though she'll need to stay off her legs for 2-3 weeks."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in understanding, his body relaxing after hearing the good news.

"Who did you call?" Villetta asked, curious.

"You'll see soon enough," Lelouch replied, leaving her to wonder while he walked over to where Kallen sat and gently picked up her body.

He couldn't help but notice that there was white gaze wrapped around her thigh where the bullet penetrated her skin, he also couldn't help but notice that there was a small copper bullet on the ground.

'That woman' Lelouch thought smiling, grateful.

Originally he had just decided to kill her but he dismissed the idea after he saw what she did with Kallen. He decided he would ask her to join his cause, but if she didn't want to he would just geass her into forgetting she ever saw him and be done with it.

He carried Kallens unconscious body over to the Sutherland and placed her in the pilot's seat, he would have to find out another place for her to lay due to the fact that a Sutherland is a tight one seater cockpit. That would have to be for later though, as he had other business to attend to.

He climbed back down to a calm Villetta and getting her attention he asked her, "Would you like to join me, Villetta?"

She looked at him with confusion on her face before replying, "for what exactly, Lelouch?"

"For the rebellion of course."

He knew he had surprised her as her confused look turned to shock and horror.

"Why would you be apart of a rebellion, Lelouch!?"

"Why indeed ," Lelouch said, a look of sadness on his face and began his story, telling how his mother had been murdered, how he had been exiled to Japan, how he had been declared dead, the countless number of people he's seen murdered just for fun. Villetta payed attention and carefully listened to every word that came for his lips and after he was finished she said, " Lelouch, I had no idea... I'm so sorry."

"That brings me back to my original question, will you join me?"

Villetta contemplated this for a while before saying, "My Prince, I would be happy to serve you."

"I thank you Villetta and I am grateful for your help, here take this..." Lelouch handed her a piece of paper with 7 numbers written on it, "That's my cellphone number, use it to call me and I'll explain what I want you to do, but for now..."

Lelouch activated his geass and turned towards Villetta and looking directly in her eyes he said, "Forget ever seeing me and forget the details of our memories of me will return when you hear the code words 'Project Orange' but don't ever tell anyone about my existence after regaining your memories. Also, don't call that phone number until after Suzaku Kururugi is rescued by Zero, do you understand me?"

Red rings appeared around Villetta's eyes as she answered with a loud,"Yes, your Highness!"

Lelouch sighed, he didn't like to use his geass on his ally's but for this particular case he would need to be patient. Villetta will join him after Suzaku was rescued, that was the plan anyway. But he needed to be sure that Suzaku was arrested so he could unveil Zero, the masked hero of justice.

He waited for Jeremiah to arrive and soon Lelouch heard Jeremiah enter the warehouse. Lelouch turned and saw Jeremiah kneeling at the entrance of the warehouse, tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Prince Lelouch..."

Lelouch walked over to Jeremiah and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Jeremiah it is good to see you after 7 years."

Jeremiah looked up at Lelouch, a smile on his face and a few fresh tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"My prince, I thought you had died in the invasion of Japan, how did you survive?"

"Jeremiah," Lelouch said, a serious look now positioned on his face, "That will be explained in due time, however I need to request something of you."

"Of course my prince... what do you need of your servant."

"I am going to destroy Britannia Jeremiah, will you follow me or will you go against me?"

Jeremiah smiled at his prince,"My loyalty is not to Britannia but to the Royal Family, of course I will follow you my prince, even if it is to hell itself."

Lelouch smiled, he had got Jeremiah to his side with minimal effort. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Jeremiah.

"This is my cell phone number, call it and i'll explain what I want you to do. However, for now..."

Lelouch activated his geass and repeated what he did to Villetta.

"Forget you ever saw me and forget our conversation. When you hear the code words 'Project Orange' you will do everything in your power to help Zero and Suzaku Kururugi escape. After Zero escapes with Suzaku Kururugi you will regain your memories and be able to call my cellphone number."

"Yes, your highness!" was the only reply Lelouch received.

He smiled and climbed into Villetta's Knightmare, an unconscious Kallen was still sitting in the pilots seat. Lelouch lifted her up and sat down in the seat, he layed Kallen's body on his lap. Of course it would be a challenge to pilot the Sutherland with Kallen on his lap but where else was he supposed to place her, it was a one seater cockpit after all.

Lelouch decided against taking C.C.'s body with him for three reasons. The first was that she probably wouldn't fit into the cockpit of the Knightmare and even if she did it would be a whole lot harder to control. The second was that C.C. had been able to find him before so she could probably find him again if she wanted to. The third was that carrying around a dead body was not that best thing if the situation took a turn for the worse.

Lelouch sped into the ghetto, leaving a dazed Jeremiah and Villetta to fend for themselves. A couple blocks away he used the Sutherland's slash harkens to scale the side of a ruined warehouse and got into a vantage point where he could help the terrorists still fighting in the ghetto. Just like last time, a red, one armed Glasgow came speeding around the corner, pursued by two Sutherlands. This confused Lelouch, who looked at the pilot of that Glasgow who was unconscious in his lap. He tried to remember what Merallen had told him about Kallen and remembered one specific line. "She is no longer Kallen Stadtfeld, but a woman with no name, family and friends."

Lelouch smiled, he knew now what happened, Kallen Stadtfeld and Kallen Kozuki don't exist in this timeline. Which means that the red Glasgow he sees now is the same one as before, just a different pilot.

'hmmm I wonder if that pilot has the same temper as Kallen?' Lelouch thought to himself, turning his radio frequency to the Glasgow's cockpit.

"The west entrance." Lelouch ordered over the radio.

"Who's this? How the hell did you get this code!?"

'Just as I thought, this person has the same attitude as Kallen.' Lelouch thought to himself, smirking at his correct judgement.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that if you want to win you'll follow my instructions. Now take the west entrance and hop onto the tracks."

"To win?"

The Glasgow jumped onto the tracks just as Lelouch had hoped. The Glasgow sped towards an oncoming transport train, which Lelouch knew was filled with fresh Sutherlands right from the factory.

"Since you trusted me your gong to win. Now jump onto the train."

The Glasgow jumped onto the top of the train, scraping it's foot against the roof of the train. The lead Sutherland was forced to halt his pursuit to stop the heavy locomotive. "You! Go after the Glasgow!" the lead Sutherland's pilot ordered his subordinate. "Yes milord!" the other pilot answered as he jumped above the lead Knightmare, ready to resume the chase of the red Glasgow. Lelouch fired his slash harkens, catching the Knightmare in mid-air and sent it flying off the overpass.

The lead Sutherland looked to where the round were fired from and seeing Lelouch's frame he shouted, "You there! What's your name unit? We're after the one armed red Glas-" The leaders orders were interrupted as Lelouch opened fire, blasting off a leg and critically damaging the frame.

"You Bastard!" the pilot yelled, pointing his gun towards Lelouch.

The Glasgow turned and charged the fallen frame with a battle cry. The pilot ejected, not having much of a choice and soared into the ghetto far beyond Lelouch's reach.

"You saved me!" the Glasgow's pilot exclaimed with relief. "But how did you manage to get a Sutherland?"

But Lelouch was already gone, speeding off into the ghetto to a second vantage point, a menacing grin plastered on his face.

'Prepare yourself, Britannia,' Lelouch thought evilly, 'The Black Demon has returned, and this is only the beginning'

* * *

Suzaku, in all honest opinion, didn't know how to feel about the situation he was currently placed in. His new eccentric (and possibly insane) boss Lloyd had not only revived him, but also gave him a seventh generation knightmare frame called the 'Lancelot', the first seventh generation knightmare in the world. Suzaku was disappointed they didn't just let him die though, honestly he felt he deserved to die for his past sins. After all, they were the reason Japan was that way it was today...

Suzaku shook his head. There's nothing he could do about it now. The past was the past and nothing could be done to change it now, but he could still change of the future. Lelouch might still be alive and Suzaku had to fight for his best friend's sake and he would let him suffer if he had the chance to save him, come hell or high water.

"Lancelot, Launch!"

Even though Suzaku had braced for the sudden acceleration, it still flung him back into his seat as he zoomed into the ghetto. Suzaku was impressed with the knightmares speed and graceful movements.

'With this,' Suzaku thought, a smile creeping across his face, 'I can change the world.'

Suzaku was removed from his thoughts as two slash harkens soared in front of him from his left side. Suzaku turned the Lancelot to the left and saw a terrorist Sutherland, it's rifle pointed at him. Suzaku dashed towards the enemy Sutherland and pulled out one of the Lancelot's Master Vibration Swords (MVS) and swung it at the enemy knightmare. The enemy unit wasn't fast enough to dodge that attack and was cut in half by the Lancelot's MVS, which cut through the Sutherland's armor like it was butter.

The pilot of the now disabled Sutherland ejected into the ghetto, leaving behind a shocked Suzaku who was in awe over the frames sheer power. Gunfire came from the ruined buildings to the left and right of him and Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous Shielding of the Lancelot and shielded himself from the bullets of the two enemy knightmares, whom Suzaku saw hiding in the 5th floors of the ruined multiple story buildings. Suzaku launched the Lancelot up into the air and grabbed the other MVS sword and spun the Lancelot in midair with both swords pointed outwards. The space between the two buildings was just enough so that the 2 MVS swords met there targets and disabled the two terrorist Sutherlands.

When the Lancelot landed a slash harken flew by the Lancelot from behind and impaled the ground. 'A little to close for comfort,' Suzaku thought, happy the slash harken didn't hit the Lancelot, who knew what Lloyd would do to him if his 'baby' was damaged. Suzaku spun the Lancelot around to see another terrorist Sutherland, though this one was different then the others. The knightmare frame had a maroon colored forehead and maroon colored shoulder pads.

'This is obviously the leader,' Suzaku thought, rolling his eyes at his own assumption.

The terrorist Sutherland charged the Lancelot, reeling back it's fist to punch the Lancelot. Suzaku prepared to block the attack but at the last possible moment the Knightmare jumped into the air and activated it's left stun tonfa and stabbed one of the Lancelot's fact sphere sensors and did a back flip over the Lancelot and when it was close to landing it kicked the back of the Lancelot's head and sent the advanced Knightmare frame toppling to the ground. While all this was happening Suzaku was trying to process what was going on and when he finally realized what the Sutherland was doing it was already to late and the Sutherland was speeding away from his frame while Suzaku got the Lancelot back to it's feet. The encounter with the terrorist leader's Sutherland was less then 2 minutes long.

'I've just given the leader more time to escape.' Suzaku thought cringing.

But he decided to let the lead Knightmare go because that wasn't his immediate concern, he still had someone to save.

"Hold on Lelouch, I'm coming." Suzaku said as he raced further into the ghetto.

* * *

Llyod and Cecile starred at the screen in disbelief with wide eyes as the Lancelot tumbled to the ground.

"Cecile," Llyod said, stunned about what he just witnessed, "please tell me I'm seeing things, or did that Sutherland actually hit my Lancelot."

Cecile gulped knowing that Lloyd was exceptionally over-protective of his inventions which he said were his baby's, she eventually was able to answer her partner, "I'm afraid that it's true and although the damage to the frame is minimal and the right Factsphere scanner is trashed, the frame was a lot faster then what Sutherlands are capable of as was able to attack before Suzaku could activate the Blaze Luminous Sheilds. The terrorists must have one heck of a pilot if they were able to hit the Lancelot with a Knightmare that was definitely outclassed by it."

"I agree with you Cecile, but I also really want that Knightmare pilot," Lloyd said sighing, visibly sad, "they could make my precious Lancelot unstoppable."

"I agree," Cecile replied, saddened by what Lloyd said, "to bad that pilot's a terrorist though."

"Yes, it's a shame really." Lloyd replied, a grin now plastered on his face.

Lloyd wasn't loyal to Britannia. His loyalty lied in science and nothing else. Quite honestly he didn't care for Britannia but the only thing stopping him from help either the Chinese Federation or the E.U. were 3 simple things. #1: He would probably get executed for treason if he did #2 He was an Earl and honestly if it wasn't for that he would gladly take off #3 Britannia was the only one willing to give the Billions and Billions of pounds to actually make his little pet project.

Lloyd was excited about the mysterious Knightmare pilot who managed to damage his child. Of course, it wasn't the fact that his baby got hurt that made him excited, but the fact that the pilot was able to hit his Lancelot with a vastly inferior Sutherland. Only the best of the best could have managed that feat and it excited and strangely enough, aroused the scientist. They were the tool Lloyd has been searching for, the person who could make his dreams and goals come to life.

Lloyd honestly didn't give a flying fuck if the pilot was terrorist or not and he certainty didn't give a damn about what Britannia thought of him employing a terrorist. Worse case scenario he could just abandon Britannia altogether and join his target's terrorist group, he didn't care, he was now fully devoted to finding out who that pilot was and recruiting him/her. For now though Lloyd would bide his time, he always got his way eventually...

* * *

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Kallen yelled as she slapped Lelouch's face, causing him to stumble backwards and topple onto the dirt. "I hate you Lelouch! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Kallen..." Lelouch stammered, his eyes widening at the sudden change in the red-heads attitude towards him, "What about before... in the Sutherland"

"Oh please!" Kallen retorted, an evil smirk on her face, "I merely wanted to fight that white knightmare again and help my old comrades out. Although it did feel good to be working with you again Lelouch."

A quick smile flashed across Kallen's face before quickly disappearing and replaced with a scowl before she continued.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done Lelouch! Taking the world as your own, I thought you were better then that! I guess I was wrong!"

'Oh shit! I forgot to tell Kallen about the Zero Requiem!' Lelouch thought frantically, his eyes growing wider as he tried to think of a plan to get himself out of this current situation as Kallen hobbled over to him, removing the gun which he had taken from Villetta.

"Kallen," Lelouch stated, scrambling to his feet, "wai-"

He was interrupted by Kallen, who had reeled back her fist and punched Lelouch in the gut as hard as she could.

Lelouch lost all the air in his body as he flew backwards, slamming into a brick wall.

All Lelouch could do now was look at Kallen as she hobbled over to him, fury in her eyes.

"Ka-llen," Lelouch stammered, forcing the words out of his mouth, "Plea-se listen to m-me."

Kallen let out a maniacal cackle as she continued to get closer, sending chills down Lelouch's spine.

"Listen to you!? Yeah right! You had your men kill me last time remember! Right before you died one of your subordinates shot me!"

Lelouch starred at the red-head, processing what she just said.

Lelouch stood up, his legs feeling as though they would give out at any moment, and walked over to Kallen. She cocked the pistol and aimed it at Lelouch but he grabbed the barrel and pushed her arm away as he leaned closer to her face. She was about the protest as their lips made contact, shocking the red-head who's whole body tensed before melting into his embrace. Lelouch was the one who broke the kiss, finally out of breath due to Kallen's attack he fell backwards and toppled over into the dirt.

Lelouch's lungs struggling payed off as Lelouch was able to get one deep breath of air before he found the pathway blocked again.

"Ka-llen," Lelouch stuttered, making use of the breath his lungs granted him, "I never or-dered anyone t-to kill you Ka-llen. In fa-ct, I actu-ally, lo-ve yo-u..."

Lelouch reached up and grabbed Kallen's hand as he said his dying message, his hand feeling her soft palm one final time.

'I didn't think it would end this soon,' Lelouch mused to himself, 'well looks like I have to leave everything to Kallen now.'

His hand slid out of Kallens as his vision went dark...

* * *

**World of C**

Merallen stood starring at Lelouch's unconscious body, which just appeared before her, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Well Lelouch, that's one death, now go back and try not to get yourself killed again, it just makes things harder for us."

And with that Lelouch's unconscious body is plunged back into darkness.

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch opened his eyes and gasped for breath, gulping in vast quantities of fresh air.

'What is this,' Lelouch frantically thought, 'I thought I died! How am I still alive!'

He looked around him to see Kallen standing over his body, horror in her eyes seeing him alive after he literally just died in front of her a moment ago.

"Now Kallen," Lelouch said, springing to his feet, "Let me explain..."

Well he didn't get to finish as Kallen was now pissed that he was still withholding information from her. She grabbed Lelouch by shoulders and shoved him against a concrete wall, pressing the pistol to his head.

"Talk."

Lelouch knew he was in trouble now. He wasn't sure how he survived but he knew one thing, whatever luck he had before he would most certainly not have if she pulled the trigger on that gun.

"Kallen, I'll tell you everything just please release me." Lelouch said calmly, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Kallen waited a few seconds before releasing Lelouch, the gun still pointed at him.

"Now talk before the kill you Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed, there wasn't any other option other than to tell Kallen about the Zero Requiem at this point. So Lelouch began telling her about the Zero Requiem, his plan for world peace and how her death had been an accident on behalf of a certain pink haired princess. Which he immediately told Kallen the story of how Euphemia survived and was at the ceremony after he finished explaining about the Zero Requiem. He watched her face as it turned to a look of sadness as tears started welling up in her eyes and broke down and grabbed Lelouch into a bear hug and began to sob into his chest.

"Shh, Kallen, calm down," Lelouch said gently after awhile, his hand gently stroking her hair, "Everything's fine now... there's nothing to worry about OK."

Lelouch looked around for something to transport Kallen in and finds what he is looking for in an abandoned ghetto store. It was a black simple manual wheelchair, not the automatic one his sister uses but it will do. He also sees some dead foot soldiers lying on the ground near the store and decides to 'borrow' their uniforms. He gently removes Kallen from him and goes retrieve the wheelchair. He pushes it back to Kallen and orders her to sit in it, which she immediately does.

Lelouch wheels Kallen over to the dead Britannian soldiers and removes their armor. He had Kallen change first while Lelouch removed the other soldier's uniform. Lelouch changed into a soldiers uniform next and when he had finished and they both had their helmets on Lelouch began wheeling Kallen through the ghetto, toward his half-brothers personal transport, letting his mind reminisce about the battle...

The battle, in Lelouch's opinion, had gone a lot better the second time. Again Clovis and his men came in expecting an easy massacre of defenseless Japanese and once again he had been totally unprepared to take on an opponent that was equally equipped as his own. The force of Sutherlands combined with Lelouch's outstanding intellect had easily pushed Clovis into a corner and once again his idiotic half-brother broke the encirclement surrounding the ghetto, giving Lelouch a path straight to his half-brother's command vehicle.

The Lancelot still posed quite the threat however a certain red-headed ace woke up at the second vantage point and was able to fight the formidable frame. Lelouch had ordered 3 Sutherlands to come with him and he ordered the other terrorist to withdraw so that way he could use the surviving Knightmare frames for a later battle. He used the 3 knightmares as a distraction so that the remaining terrorist forces had more time to escape and after the 3 distraction Sutherlands were dealt with by the Lancelot Kallen engaged the 7th generation frame in a dull.

Kallen quickly dispatched the frame with a little help from Lelouch, who was required to push down the foot petals due to Kallen's injury. Lelouch knew that Suzaku wasn't as experienced with the Lancelot as Kallen thought he was so she fought him like when he was piloting the Lancelot Albion and easily scored a hit on the back of the Lancelot and sent it toppling over. Lelouch ordered Kallen to retreat after that because they need Suzaku alive and after Kallen withdrew the frame a few blocks away she ejected the cockpit block, since they were fairly close the Clovis's transport.

Lelouch in all truth was thrilled. He had crushed Britannia in a humiliating defeat and Kallen had managed to damage the Lancelot, which was Britannia's trump card and that severely damaged morale. Now there was only one thing left to do...

"Halt!" The guard at the checkpoint yelled, snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts, "You are approaching his majesty Prince Clovis's personal transport! Identify yourself as well as your comrade and state your business!"

Lelouch removed his helmet and smiled as he activated his geass and replied to the guard.

"Of course sir. I have a some very important to discuss with Prince Clovis personally and _I want you to escort me to him at once._"_  
_

"Of course sir, right this way please."

Lelouch allowed his geassed thrall to lead him through the halls of the personal transport, only stopping to geass anyone who saw him to leave the transport. Kallen was left outside the G-1 to find a vehicle to make their escape in due to the fact that they did not have a Knightmare anymore and the fact that Kallen knew how to hot wire a car. Finally after a few minutes of walking they came to a set of double doors that Lelouch knew led to the command center of the G-1.

_"That will be all soldier. You may return to your post now."_

The soldier gave a stiff salute before walking back into the maze of corridors known as the G-1.

Nobody noticed Lelouch's entrance into the command center at first. General Bartely was barking orders in a desperate attempt to salvage the now un-salvageable operation. Clovis sat on his throne, bored out of his mind not even attempting to stop the massacre. That just sealed the fate for half-brother.

Lelouch fired a gunshot at the ceiling startling everyone in the room. Lelouch walked to the center and stood with his back towards Clovis.

"Who the hell are you!" General Bartely snapped, regaining his composure, "This is a restricted are-"

_"Everyone leave!" _Lelouch ordered, not letting Bertaly finish his complaining.

Immediately everyone in the room made their way to the exits, totally ignoring Clovis's protests. "Bartelt?

Guards? Where the devil are you all going? How dare you ignore me! I am a prince of Britannia! I order all of you-!" Clovis immediately stopped talking when Lelouch raised his arm up and aimed the pistol he took from Villetta at Clovis.

"Now now your highness," Lelouch taunted, smirking under his helmet, "Losing your temper is unsightly for a prince of Britannia."

Clovis paled, "W-who the hell are you?" he said, utterly terrified. "I'll tell you, but first I need you to do something for me," Lelouch replied calmly as tossed a microphone he knew was connected to PA system at Clovis, "Order a ceasefire. Tell your men to fall back and treat the wounded. Japanese as well."

"Elevens? Why on Earth would you-"

The protest died in his throat as Lelouch cocked the pistol. Clovis was unaccustomed to being ordered around instead of being the one giving the order. Clovis picked up the microphone and began speaking into it.

"All forces ceasefire at once ! I, Prince Clovis La Britannia command you to stop this violence at once! All Britannian forces are ordered to withdraw and treat the wounded, weather they be Britannians or Elevens!"

Although his half-brother was a very poor tactician, no one could deny that Clovis was an excellent public speaker. He didn't have a hint of fear on his features as he followed Lelouch's orders. Ironically enough, it seemed to restore some of Clovis's confidence in the process.

"So," he said jokingly,"Now that that's taken care of, what will you have me do now? A little dance? Sing you a song? Or perhaps you would like yo play a game of chess?"

Lelouch chuckled and tossed off his helmet and tossed it aside. Everything was working out just like last time.

"Now that's an idea," Lelouch said as he walked towards the throne and into the light, "We used to play chess together quite often back at the Ares Villa. But I would always win our games. Don't you remember... Brother?" he finished as he walked completely out of the darkness.

Clovis's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Lelouch.

"It's- it's you!" He stammered, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head, "Is it... is it really you... Lelouch?"

Lelouch kneeled in front of his half-brother, his smile growing wider, "Yes, brother, I have returned from the depths of hell... returned to change everything."

Clovis just set in his throne for a moment, utterly awestruck. Then his face lit up in an expression of pure joy.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He shouted joyfully, not caring that his half-brother had a gun pointed at him, "I've always held out hope that you and Nunnally were alive and now your hear in front of me! Oh please Lelouch, come back to the homeland with me!"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. His half-brother seemed generally happy that he was alive and didn't even care that he had a gun pointed at him.

'Dammit Clovis,' Lelouch swore to himself, 'It was hard enough the first time! Stop making this harder then it has to be!'

"Clovis La Britannia!" Lelouch yelled in a loud commanding voice, hardening his resolve and startling his half brother, " I am not standing before you as a friend or family! I stand before you as an enemy!"

Clovis's eyes grew wide as he starred at the half-brother in disbelief.

Lelouch pulled out a voice recorder and hit the record button, 'Now brother, what will you say that I can use to gather the peoples support.'

"What do you mean?! I did nothing wrong!"

"Clovis La Britannia! You have been charged with the genocide of thousands of Japanese! How do you plea?"

"How do I plea!" Clovis yelled, jumping from his throne, "I plea not guilty to these false crimes against me! I have done no such thing!"

"Your highness, you gave the order didn't you? You gave the order for your men to leave no one alive! Be they young, old, weak, strong, regardless of whether they were a threat or not! You murdered them for your own selfish desires no matter how much you deny it! The blood is on your hands alone Clovis La Britannia!"

Lelouch had successfully scared Clovis by this point, who was shacking uncontrollably as he slumped back into his throne.

"I ask you again Clovis La Britannia! How do you plea!"

Clovis looked at Lelouch who had begun to walk towards him and shouted, not even thinking.

"They were only Elevens!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Lelouch yelled back, fire burning in his eyes as he walked closer to the throne, "They had a family Clovis! Why can't you understand that! With your crimes against humanity you have separated hundreds of family's Clovis! The cries of the innocent Japanese you have slain testify against you! You re guilty of all the crimes brought against you! You must pay for your sins! Repent in hell!"

Lelouch was standing right in front of Clovis now, who was looking at his brother in fear. Lelouch raised the pistol to Clovis's head, nothing but hatred left for him in Lelouch's eyes. 'I thought you would be different this time around brother, I guess I was wrong.' Ans with that Lelouch fired the pistol and embedded a bullet into Clovis's skull, not wanting to here his pathetic pleas any longer.

"Goodbye Clovis, hope you enjoy hell."

Lelouch pulled the voice recorder out of his pocket and pressed the 'stop' button, having gotten what he wanted. He smiled, this was excellent evidence to help rally the Japanese behind him and further show the corruption of Britannia.

This time... He would change the world for the better and make sure that no one he cared about would suffer... He would NOT allow that to happen again!

* * *

**Authors Notes: Mr. Indigo here! How did you like my 2nd chapter? This covers Shinjuku and sets the stage for later plot, most notably Jeremiah... Also, I killed Clovis because first of all the polls were tied and secondly I think he's a prick so there you have it. Please be sure to review, it inspires me to get my lazy ass in gear and type and it also helps me make better content for you! :3 Alright, So I would like to ask you something and I want you to give me feedback... QUESTION TIME!**

**1. Would you like for Lelouch to show his geass to the terrorist group**

**2. Would you like for the Black Rebellion to be successful**

**3. Would you like for another chapter (I ran out of ideas :P)**

**Also, the results of last time conclude that Nunnally will indeed be a bad ass and Kallen will in fact get a geass later on :) Thank you for all the positive reviews, I already have chapter 3 planned out so expect it in November or December! Also I know alot of you are wondering why the hell Euphemia was in the first chapter and I promise I will answer that next chapter cause I already have it written! :D **

**Mr Indigo Commands you... Review!**

******P.S.:This chapter is 7,500 words long... you lucky ducks this is twice as long as it was originally going to be... oh well**


	3. NEW FAN FICTION STORY COMING SOON!

**HELLO EVERYONE Mr. Indigo HERE ANNOUNCING A NEW ORIGINAL STORY TO (I'M SO EXCITED)! HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS AND MAKE SURE YOU SIT DOWN CAUSE WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY IS GOING TO BLOW YOUR MIND! **

**If you are a fan of One Piece or Code Geass then you know what I got the story for you! Imagine it, a crossover of One Piece and Code Geass... YEP! I've officially lost my mind! YOU KNOW WHAT! THERE IS ONLY ONE OTHER STORY LIKE THIS TO! Good thing for me it is written in Spanish. :) THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE SECOND ONE PIECE AND CODE GEASS CROSSOVER FAN FICTION EVER WRITTEN AND THE FIRST ONE TO EVER BE WRITTEN IN ENGLISH! :D YEP! MAKING HISTORY IN THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION! **

**For those who have no idea what the hell One Piece is it is an anime that started in 1997 and about pirates and has a total of 600+ episodes so don't try to watch the anime before you read this fan fiction o mine cause you will be stuck trying to educate yourself for at least a year... JUST READ THE WIKI INSTEAD! IT'S A HELL OF A LOT EASIER! (Believe me I know).**

**For those who have no idea what the hell Code Geass is it is an anime that started in 2007 and ended in 2008 and I highly recommend you watch before you read this fan fiction. It's only got 50 episodes so it shouldn't be to hard to watch! :)**

**Anyway I'll be uploading the first chapter of this revolutionary new fan fiction near Thanksgiving (CAUSE I KEEP ON GIVING!).**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD IT AND IT HAS SERIOUSLY GOTTEN ME PUMPED AND I FEEL MOTIVATED TO GET THIS STORY'S FIRST CHAPTER UPLOADED ASAP! :D**


End file.
